


Out of Ashes

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, the Baudelaires don't say much in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: Someone else makes an appearance at the trial.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Out of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is, admittedly, a very short fic. I originally wrote it as part of a 100 snippet project I'm working on based off of my "Top 100 Songs of 2019" playlist on Spotify, but I decided to add a few more sentences to it and post it.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

The count taunts them as he speaks on the stand now, and it seems that again this man will get away with what he's done. Once again, the three of them will have to find a way to save themselves. _Once again_ , the three of them will be forced to live on the run.

But then the doors of the hotel open. The entire crowd turns to the sound, and the instant the Baudelaires see him, the three of them swear they're seeing a ghost.

But he walks past the open doors indifferent to the crowd that surrounds him, ice in his eyes as he walks to the stand. The closer he comes, they can see that he's covered head to toe in ash, and the vile count that stands before him is horrified to find himself shaking.

"My dearest associate!" the count tries to speak as if events of the past had never occurred, his wavering voice breaking his confident front as he tries to continue, "How... _how_..?"

But the man’s eyes grow colder as he draws a revolver from his ash-ridden jacket. Not a soul in the room tries to approach him or urge him to stop.

"P-please let me explain myself--" the count tries to speak, only to find the revolver now pressed firmly against his head. The man grips the count's wrist and firmly stomps down on his foot to keep him from slipping out of his grasp.

"You lost the chance to explain yourself long ago," the man speaks in a hoarse tone, and without another word, Bertrand Baudelaire pulls the revolver trigger, and the count falls to the ground dead.


End file.
